Tears, blood shed and forever
by Jinxed22
Summary: 'I've always wanted to be like you…your amazing, a complete artist…way better then my junk.' Rated T for saddist stuff! EDITED! I'm bad at reveiws, but please give it a try!


**Hey! I'm just warning you, don't read this is you don't like mega sad stuff...I was feeling sad and just started to write! It gets pretty sad...yeah.**

**Diclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto...sadly...**

**Warning:**** Just boys kissing, and slight swear word! Nothing too biggy, but the sad stuff...yeah... _no charactor death_**

**_Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Sasori lied down in bed; he could hear the whimpering of Deidara in the other room and sighed.<p>

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, the cry's got slightly louder and Sasori groaned, covering his face with a pillow. He sighed softly as the cries quietened down and relaxed, all he heard was a light sniffing now.

He looked over to the door and his heart skipped a beat. "Deidara…" he muttered. Closing his eyes again and turning his face abruptly away from the door.

Deidara held himself closer and wiped the tear's away from his eyes, Sasori didn't know how much it hurt him when he told him to shut up…he didn't know how much it hurt when Sasori told him his art was useless.

"But its true…" he whispered, hugging himself closer. "I'm not good at anything…Sasori-san hates me…" he whispered. "What can I do…to…make him…like me…" he whispered allowed, his lips rose in a slight smile as he fell asleep.

:: The Following Morning ::

Deidara got up early, just like Sasori did and looked around his room, his eyes meeting a pair of scissors. He quickly jumped over and picked them up. Taking a deep breath, and held his pony tail in his hand and snipped it off, as well as his fridge and any long, unnecessary hair.

He looked in the mirror and blinked at himself, moving his hands over his hand-mouth's slicking it up so it spiked slightly.

"Now to get rid of my crappy art," he said, picking up all his little clay bombs and gently putting them in the bin.

Sasori gave a groan from the other room, what was that idiot doing now? He got up from his work and padded over, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Deidara…y-your…hair…" he muttered, gulping slightly. Deidara turned to look at him, and his heart stopped beating again.

"Sasori…" he said, his voice just a whisper. He shook his head and blinked at him, "Hmm?" He asked, "What do you want, un?" He asked, disposing the rest of his art.

"Why are you getting rid of your…erm… 'art'" He said, saying art with a sneer. Deidara sighed softly and shrugged.

"I'm…not into bombs anymore." He said. "Might try…puppets, un" he said, smiling softly, and waiting for Sasori's reaction. Instead all he got was a thump over his head. He yelped and tripped over, colliding with the bin and toppling over, the sudden impact making the bombs explode.

Sasori sighed softly at him and tapped his foot, "what, you think that's funny? That someone as stupid as you could make puppets, like mine? You've got to be joking" he snarled, picking up Deidara's hairbrush and throwing it straight at him.

"Don't talk to me again; you're a useless piece of crap. Thinking you can tease me like that…and cutting your hair like mine…" he said, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Deidara took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Your right…I am a useless piece of crap" he whispered, brushing the bits of clay of his shirt. "S-sorry Sasori…" he whispered, standing up and taking his kunai from the table, before jumping out the window.

Sasori sighed softly and relaxed, okay…maybe that was slightly mean, he admitted to himself, but the runt deserved it.

Why would he tease Sasori like that? What…next thing you know, he'd have died his hair red. Sasori gave a slight chuckle and shook his head; he'd go apologize in a while.

Deidara padded outside, following the tracks to the river. He sat down and put his feet in, wiping his eyes roughly. The words going through his head again… _'Useless piece of crap…' _he couldn't bare it, he was stupid to think Sasori would acknowledging him if he took up an interest in puppets…puppets were his thing…he had no business in it. Sasori would never like him…he was stupid…so stupid…

His heart started to beat faster and he sobbed quietly, a light rain starting to fall down from the clouds, he heart grew colder and his throat felt clogged up. He took the kunai up to his chest and quickly pressed it into his heart, gasping from the pain…how something could hurt more than Sasori not acknowledging him was too hard to think about…

"I…love…you…Sasori…" he whispered, before his body fell to the ground in a heap of blood, which pooled around his body and…dyed his hair red.

:: Later that day ::

Sasori walked into Deidara's room, expecting to see the blonde haired boy remaking all his little clay bombs. He wasn't there.

"That's funny…" Sasori said, he looked around the room and smirked, might as well have a look. He walked over to the desk, which had the tied up hair on it, the brush was across the room and the mirror on the outside of it was shattered.

"I don't remember that shattering…" he said, walking over and bending down to pick it up, he looked at it, his shattered reflection in one side.

"Deidara…" he said, putting the brush gently down on the bed. There was a black stain over the wall from where the bombs had exploded, and little dribbles of blood. He sighed and pulled his eyes off it, sitting down on the bed.

He swung his legs underneath and frowned as they hit a box. The red headed man bent down on the ground and pulled it out, a smile making his lip's rise as he saw the top photo was of him and Deidara…but…Deidara's face had little holes sticking through it and the edges around his side of the photo were burnt.

He put it down and dug deeper into the box, pulling out a photo album. Across the top, was scrawled the writing

"_**Best Friends!" **_

Underneath had two names and Sasori's heart almost broke into two, little tear's trickling down his cheeks.

"_**Sasori no Danna and me"**_

"Oh Deidara…" Sasori whispered, opening the book to its first page. The first photo was of them together, when they first met. Deidara had taken a liking to Sasori straight away; Sasori thought it strange…but stayed with the younger boy because it made him happy.

In the photo, Sasori was looking grumpy, as always. But Deidara had his usual happy face on. Sasori sighed and traced his finger over it, it felt slightly wet and he could see tear stains.

"Don't tell me he was crying over this…last night…" he said, his heart breaking more, he took a deep breath and flipped the page. It was him sleeping…yes…it was.

"Pervert" he managed to mutter, turning to the next page. His heart basically shattered this time, shattered into a million pieces. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he sighed softly, it wasn't the picture this time…it was all the dried blood covering the picture.

"Why?…Deidara…" he whispered, his hand placed on the blood, there were more tear drops stained into the picture and he took a deep breath, flipping the next page.

This time there was no photo, just a note…

_Dear Danna…_

_If you're reading this…well…it could mean two things, first…the most unlikely option…I had my dream for filled and I'm currently sitting next to you, blushing madly at this love letter I wrote…or…the more obvious answer. _

_I'm dead._

_Don't worry, Danna…although I guess now this note is tear stained…if the first option didn't succeed, then you probably wanted me dead…or…acted like it anyway._

_Anyway…the love letter part, un…geez, I even wrote un…I seriously am useless…aren't I?_

_I guess…now you should know my feelings for you. I love you…I have always loved you…It was so hard to write those three words…they are said to often but not enough. _

_I've always wanted to be like you…your amazing, a complete artist…way better then my junk._

_I don't know what you're feeling now, if I'm sitting next to you…then humour, if I'm dead…god knows, happiness? Humour, at my awful love letter. Regret that you couldn't have hit me harder? Thinking I'm selfish? That I always take what I want…I never really got to ask about you…I just stayed back and watched from a distance._

_I should go now...I hope you get to read this letter…but, if I am dead…then my stuff is all yours, Danna. I don't have anyone else I'd rather give it to._

_Love you always…_

_Deidara…  
>A.K.A. <em>

_A complete and utter waste of life, air and love._

Sasori gave a slight whimper and held the note to his face, crying against it. "DEIDARA!" He yelled, "You didn't even mention that I might be feeling sadness…loneliness…love" he said. Standing up again and walking outside.

"you don't know how much I wanted you to be sitting by me too…" he whispered, padding in between the trees. His hands clutched the note and tear's ran down his face further.

He sighed softly and looked across the forest, scanning for his body…then he saw it. He ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Deidara…" he whispered. "MY Deidara" he repeated, nuzzling closer into him. "Please wake up" he whispered. "You don't know how much I need you now" he said, holding the body and screaming his name.

"DEIDARA!" He screamed, crying into the limp body. "Deidara…I…love you" he whispered. "And I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" he said. "Please…forgive me…" he said. "Let me be with you…forever, I'll never hurt you again and I promise to take good care of you...please, just...please wake up..." he begged, moving his hands over Deidara's cheeks.

The blonde boy squirmed slightly underneith him and opened an eye, then let out a groan in pain. "S's...ri..." he whispered, his bloody hand reaching for Sasori's. "love...you..."

"Forever, Deidara...forever..."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo you liikeeees? Please reveiw! I hope you enjoyed, please don't just favorite, please reveiw, it doesn't take that long!<strong>

**~KibaDoctor- Luva**


End file.
